Magia Merodeadora
by Selu-Potter
Summary: Es el último años de los Merodeadores y de Lily en Hogwarts ¿Podran enfrentar y superar todos sus problemas? JPxLE, SBx?, RLx?...


-Jos despertate… Josy… Josy dale!! Despertate!!!- Las habitaciones de las chicas de séptimo curso podían resultar bastante tranquilas hasta que llegaba la hora de despertar a una de sus integrantes.

-5 minutitos más mami…- Y es que la chica o necesitaba demasiadas horas de sueño, o no dormía bien durante la noche, o se acostaba tarde o directamente lo hacia para joder a sus otras dos amigas.

-JOSEPHINE TURNER DESPERTATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!!!!!!!- Pero todo tiene un límite. Y Josephine Turner es una experta en hacer que su pelirroja amiga cruzara el dicho límite.

-Lily no grites de esa forma!!!!! Querés que me quede sorda antes de llegar a los 70!!!!

-Preferiría eso a tener que levantarte todas las condenadas mañanas de todos los condenados dias de todos los condenados años!!!!!- Reclamo Evans mientras se terminaba de poner la túnica.

-No es mi culpa que yo no tenga tu mismo sentido del reloj despertador!!- Y así la castaña Turner se dirigió hacia el baño murmurando algo de "desconectar el santo relojito natural de Evans".

Josephine Claire Turner es una joven de mediana estatura, un poco rellenita, atractivo rostro, y cabello castaño claro lo llevaba hasta la cintura y todo despeinado, con ojos azules

Mientras que Lillian Evans, es una joven de largos y ondulados cabellos pelirrojos, ojos verdes esmeralda, fino y hermoso rostro, piel tan blanca como la leche, lo que le daba un aspecto angelical, estatura media, y desarrollado cuerpo, que dejaba a la vista unas muy sugerentes curvas.

-Y Lily, pudiste despertar a Josy?- Preguntó ingresando por la puerta la tercera ocupante de la habitación, Selenne Aurore Baudelaire, otra muy hermosa chica, de delicado rostro y perfectas facciones, ojos grises azulados, cabello rubio claro, largo y lacio, estatura media, y elegantes y perfectas curvas.

-Si, esta en el baño.- Contesto de mala gana la pelirroja.

-Ah, bueno. Les recomiendo que se apuren si no quieren perderse el desayuno. Y no esta en mis planes empezar el primer día de mi ultimo año en Hogwarts sin una molécula de buena comida en el estomago.- Declaró recogiendo sus útiles y su mochila.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo, no? Nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Voy a extrañar estos tiempos.- Confeso Lily con cierto aire melancólico en su voz.

-Si- Suspiro Selenne- Enfrentarse a un mundo frió y oscuro sin tener la calidez del castillo esperándote con los brazos abiertos va a ser horrible, para colmo ese loco obsesionado con la limpieza de sangre y su grupo de seguidores dementes no nos van a hacer las cosas demasiado fáciles.

-Si van a ser tiempos duros.- Murmuró Lily con pesadumbre.

-Bueno pero para eso falta todavía mucho tiempo y te aseguro Lily que vos no vas a enfrentar esos tiempos sola, nosotras siempre vamos a estar con vos apoyándote en cada paso que des y defendiéndote de cuanto chiflado quiera atacarte.- Expreso Selenne con mucho entusiasmo arrancándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Es verdad, nosotras nunca vamos a estar solas, siempre nos vamos a tener las unas a las otras.- Aseguró Lily remplazando su reciente estado melancólico por una gran y esperanzada sonrisa. Pero antes de que las dos chicas se pudieran seguir con sus planes para el futuro y su momento de "sentimentalismo- cursi- necesario- en- ciertos- momentos" la castaña, que había estado escuchando cada una de las palabras de las dos chicas, hizo su aparición en la habitación con la misma sonrisa que tenia Lily impresa en el rostro.

-Yo les juro que si por mi fuera nos quedaríamos acá a seguir con la conversación, pero temo que si no llegamos dentro de diez minutos al Gran Salón nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno.- Informo después de consultar su reloj.

-Es verdad!!- Gritaron Sele y Lily al mismo tiempo para después salir corriendo con rumbo al Gran Salón para por fin poder servirse algo de lo que Baudelaire llamaba la "buena comida", misión que tuvo que ser pospuesta ya que apenas pusieron pie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, todo se dio vuelta… literalmente.

-QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!- Fue lo único que pude gritar Lily al notar como la ley de gravedad empezaba a hacer efecto con el uniforme y la túnica.

-Uauh… esto es raro- Murmuró Josephine detrás de una mata de cabellos castaño, intentando, inútilmente lográrselos acomodar y al mismo tiempo impedir que la túnica muestre mas de lo que debería. Selenne, tenia un poco menos de problemas, ya que, afortunadamente, antes de bajar, había decidido agarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta, lo que le permitía acomodarse la túnica y el uniforme en una posición en la que no se le viera nada íntimo.

-La escena podria resultar bastante comida… dependiendo desde que punto sea vista. Apenas las personas tocaban el suelo de la sala, esta se daba vuelta, quedando en un ángulo totalmente invertido en el que el techo se volvía suelo y el suelo se volvía techo, trayendo consigo bastante problemas… la gran mayoría de las personas gritaban como poseídas, corriendo de un lado para el otro, otra gran parte, que pertenecía al lado femenino, intentaba hacer lo mismo que Lily, Josephine y Selenne: intentar ingeniárselas para que no se les viera nada de mas, otros se encontraban gritando e insultando a todo aquel que se les cruzaran por delante, (ejemplo Lillian Evans) y un último grupo, formado solamente por tres personas se reía a carcajada limpia, en una esquina de la habitación.

-QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!!!!!!!- Chilló la profesora McGonagall al notar el desastroso estado de la sala, seguida del director Dumbledore, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-PROFESORA MCGONAGALL MENOS MAL QUE LLEGÓ!!! NO SE CUAL ES EL CONTRAHECHIZO PARA ESTO!!!- Grito una ya totalmente desesperada Lily, mientras intentaba hacer que dos chicos de primero dejaran de correr como maniáticos.

-SILENCIO!!!- Grito el director provocando que ni un alumno siquiera osara moverse- Todos intenten tranquilizarse mientras yo desactivo el encantamiento.- Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos en los cuales, luego de que el director hiciera un suave movimiento con la varita y todos sintieron una fuerte sacudida; la sala común de Gryffindor volvió a la normalidad.

-Muy bien, ahora que todo esta como debería ser, todos puede ir hacia el Gran Salón. Les recomiendo que se apuren, porque las clases empiezan dentro de 15 minutos.- Todos los presentes salieron en bandada por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, no sin antes intentar acomodarse o la vestimenta o el cabello.- Señores Black, Lupin y Potter, no piensen que se escaparon del castigo, los espero al termino de clases en mi despacho… la lechucería hace tiempo que no se limpia.- Y sin decir más Dumbledore salio junto a una enfurecida profesora McGonagall, dejando a los tres chicos mencionados con gran mueca de alegría en sus atractivos rostros.


End file.
